mental_blockfandomcom-20200215-history
Gravity Falls
Gravity Falls is an American animated television series produced by Disney Television Animation that first aired on Disney Channel, and then on Disney XD from June 15, 2012 to February 15, 2016. The series follows adventures of Dipper Pines (voiced by Jason Ritter) and his twin sister Mabel (voiced by Kristen Schaal) in the fictional town of Gravity Falls, Oregon, while on summer vacation. At the start of the series, Dipper and Mabel are sent to spend the summer with their great-uncle (or "Grunkle") Stan (voiced by Alex Hirsch), in a mysterious town full of paranormal forces and supernatural creatures. The kids help Stan run "The Mystery Shack", the tourist trap that he owns, while also investigating the local mysteries. The series officially premiered on the Disney Channel in the United States on June 15, 2012. The Hand That Rocks The Mabel (Season 1, Episode 4) Along with telekinesis, Gideon's "lucky bolo tie" grants him a subtle form of mental manipulation. The Inconveniencing (Season 1, Episode 5) Mabel is possessed by vengeful spirits haunting a derelict convenience store. Boss Mabel (Season 1, Episode 13) Dipper tries to rouse up business with "The Gremoblin", a creature that makes people experience their greatest fears. It doesn't work, and gets two people hospitalized before it tries to cast its spell on Mabel. Boyz Crazy (Season 1, Episode 17) In the subplot, Dipper discovers that Robbie has been brainwashing Wendy with hidden messages in his song to get back together with him. Screen Shot 2016-03-12 at 10.37.56 PM.png|"I know I'm going crazy when I look into you eyes... Screen Shot 2016-03-12 at 10.38.08 PM.png|...just listen to this song... Screen Shot 2016-03-12 at 10.38.16 PM.png|...and you'll be hypnotized!" Screen Shot 2016-03-12 at 10.38.31 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-03-12 at 10.38.43 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-03-12 at 10.38.56 PM.png Sock Opera (Season 2, Episode 4) Bill tricks Dipper into possessing his body as a plot to destroy the journal. Society of the Blind Eye (Season 2, Episode 7) The twins stumble upon a secret society operating in Gravity Falls, wiping the townsfolk's memories of the supernatural. The Stanchurian Candidate (Season 2, Episode 14) The twins use a hi-tech tie to control Stan's actions during a mayoral campaign, causing him to surge forth in the polls. Gideon, in response, uses a magic spell to take control of his father. The Last Mabelcorn (Season 2, Episode 15) In the subplot, we see that Ford was tricked into letting Bill use his body. Dipper and Mabel Vs. The Future (Season 2, Episode 17) Bill, possessing time traveler Blendin Blandin, tricks Mabel into handing over a rift he uses to cause the apocolypse. Weirdmageddon 2: Escape From Reality (Season 2, Episode 19) Bill has trapped Mabel in a bubble that grants her every wish and manipulates her into remaining docile and complacent. Wendy and Soos fall under its spell. Dipper is almost swayed, but manages to shake it off, causing him to see the true nature of Mabelland. Weirdmageddon 3: Take Back The Falls (Season 2, Episode 20) Bill briefly takes control of the majority of "the zodiac" characters, before transforming them into tapestries to neutralize them. Dipper's Guide to the Unexplained: Candy Monster (Short) Dipper neutralizes a tiny, hairy monster stealing his Summerween candy by turning on the television. He mocks the creature for getting "hypnotized by the TV", before becoming enthralled himself. Category:Western Cartoon Category:Hypnotized Female Category:Male Hypnotist Category:Musical Hypnosis Category:Brainwashing Category:Love Hypnosis Category:Fantasy Category:Comedy Category:Possession Category:Emotional Manipulation Category:Technological Hypnosis Category:Glowing Eyes Category:Pages in Need of Screencaps